


Fallout

by lovelytomeetyou



Series: [APH] USUK One Shots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelytomeetyou/pseuds/lovelytomeetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never expected things would turn out like that and yet, life proved how much he could be wrong. Broken up USUK. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fallout  
> Character(s)/Pairing(s): UsUk  
> Author's notes: Not a happy story, for once.  
> Disclaimer: This series does not – I repeat – does not belong to me.

Everything was such a mess. He never expected things would turn out like that and yet, life proved how much he could be wrong. How unfair, Arthur thought bitterly, and even ironic that the first relationship he actually cared about had been so utterly destroyed. For the first time in his life, he would willingly hear romantic songs without feeling the urge to throw up, or read about characters that vowed eternal love and understand how strongly such emotions could make you feel. The very thing he was afraid of, love, had found him and enveloped him thoroughly in the form of an American.

It was no secret. Alfred had been the first one he had ever truly loved. While he felt obliged to care about his family, he never felt love or a bond with any of them and he never had many friends to maintain a long relationship with which left him with superficial and empty relationships with the sole angle of having sex. Everything and everyone was the same and he couldn't care less if there was one more individual that hated him, he had his fair share of enemies.

But there was one person that was different: the bright and optimistic boy that only offered him smiles changed that in Arthur, and for his reluctance to admit it, softened him. Alfred had been the perfect younger brother for Arthur, even if the Brit had his share of kids to babysit. He would often spend time with Alfred and was consequently hired to take care of the young boy for vast periods of time, since the American's parents were always busy with political matters. Not that it would matter to Arthur. There would be presents, books, lessons and - very delicious, mind you - offered, followed by bright smiles. He finally understood why even people like Francis or Antonio loved taking care of kids so much (as they were also the reason why Arthur found himself working part time as a babysitter) they were pure and gave unconditional love, even if you didn't deserve it.

But life is constantly changing, is it not? Soon enough Arthur would enter high school and Alfred was already a teenager who didn't need a babysitter. As much as he tried to send time with the now growing man, the Brit found himself taking care of other younger children who needed him but weren't nearly as charismatic as Alfred and been. He was also afraid. His little boy had grown and was very different with new tastes and personality and Arthur wasn't able to keep up with all of the changes as Alfred grew up to be someone very different from Arthur.

Their fight had decided it all, though. Alfred had rebelled himself from Arthur as he demanded to be seen as an adult and, upon finding reluctance, he allied himself to France and Antonio who Arthur knew were in it only to make him suffer. The whole affair and ended horribly and the only one the Brit still maintained good relations with was Matthew, so sadly spent as much time with Francis, minimizing their contact. The period of mourning matched Arthur's entrance to university and he pretended to forget every one he knew from before and concentrate on his future, which was clearly quite different and distant from his former acquaintances - save for Francis, who seemed to have joined the Literature Class only to further annoy the Brit.

What was is surprise when he found our Alfred had entered the same university he did, even though the American vehemently said how much he longed to go back to the States after moving to England when he was very young, was currently in the university's Science Department, which was far too close to the Arts and Literature Department, for Arthur's opinion. Surprisingly, he found Alfred's company to be very agreeable and the incident was never mentioned again, giving him hope if they could perhaps move on. But in what Alfred had grown in mind, he'd also grown physically as Arthur found his eyes being unwillingly drawn to the young adult's body like it was a magnet. He did his best to avoid too much contact, otherwise he would explode. This was Alfred, the sweet child he loved! Those thoughts were absolutely forbidden no matter how bright, beautiful, muscular and strong he was... Those thoughts would only lead him into trouble.

And here he was, completely immersed in trouble and more alone than he'd ever felt before. Surprisingly, the fear he assumed he would have still hadn't come and only guilt perpetrated in his mind. He let Alfred down, again. They had been trying to make the relationship work but it was to no avail. They were very different people and their bond wasn't strong enough to sustain the changes in time.

He didn't know when it all started, if it was rather their fight about each one's clinginess and possessiveness - especially on Arthur's side - that always managed to make one suspicious of the other, their lack of common subject unless it was bickering or still tense conversations regarding their past... Somehow he lost when everything began and from then on, it just kept piling up and becoming a bigger and bigger snowball, ready to descend. And it had, massively.

His pocket vibrated and he held his phone, which was currently displaying the message coming from Alfred.

"We need to talk."

Arthur let out a sigh as he walked towards the common dorm of the school. He knew he'd never love someone as much as he loved - and still does - Alfred. The bright and obnoxious American would always be special to him. But he understood that they would have to move on, for everyone's sake, and with that he picked up his pace as he prepared himself for whatever life would bring.

Prepared, however, didn't mean ready, Arthur realized, as he felt his eyes burning and his cheeks covered by tears. He loved Alfred and nothing would ever stop that, but this was the end. He should have expected it, he thought as he smiled weakly and consented while his tears continued to fall mercilessly from him and the American in front of him. Alfred's words would be echoes in Arthur's mind for hours after he left.

"I fell out of love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: One of my rare bad ends! Don't get me wrong, I love UsUk and am not exactly a fan of bad ends, but I feel there should be one or another sometimes. 
> 
> This is part of my 'Short Stories Featuring England' multichapter fic at ffnet. I'll only upload two chapters (the ones featuring the USUK pairing) which are coincidentally also the longest ones. If you're interested, you can read all chapters here: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7246123/1/Short-Stories-Featuring-England
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Fieldings aka LovelytoMeetYou


End file.
